


50 Grey Shades of Garashir That Will Revolutionize Your Sex Life

by TranscientNight



Series: Home is where the heart is [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscientNight/pseuds/TranscientNight
Summary: Fanfiction.net hates this fanfic, find out why!#RoA239
Relationships: Dukat/Elim Garak
Series: Home is where the heart is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	50 Grey Shades of Garashir That Will Revolutionize Your Sex Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastellanGarak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/gifts).



It was a cozying up self-care day for Garak, and the tailor had started the day by indulging in makeup and hair-styling. Of course, this meant the styling of the wig rather than that of the natural hair tucked underneath, but that didn’t matter. To Elima, this was her hair, and the image looking back at her in the mirror had subtle expressions of concentration as strands of hair were pulled and pinned with care.

When they settled on the couch, dressed only in undies and a comfy sweater doubled with Tholian silk, Garak was still themselves. Elima was just a part of their self-expression.

The tailor had raised the temperature of their flat to better enjoy the moment. They’d sipped through an entire cup of tea while reading a romance book that would have been on very illegal nature on Cardassia. As the story was getting to its hotter depths, Garak’s mind was getting distracted with a fantasy of its own, involving one particular man barging into their quarters and laying sexual claims. He’d be domineering, conquering, and wouldn’t take no for an answer when Elima would oppose his most improper entrance and most improper desires. Her nethers were tingling at the thought and she’d started to tease her slit with a hand over her panties when the swishing sound of an opening door startled her.

In an instant, she’d shifted position to something more inconspicuous and defensive, staring at the intruder with bewilderment:

“Dukat!?”

“Yes,” he rasped but then looked at her, confused and a bit bewildered too. “Garak?” he made sure to check the person’s identity. “ _ Elim _ Garak?” he specified, just in case Garak had a secret sister—which wasn’t something Dukat would consider impossible. “I didn’t know you were one of those people,” he then constated without much actual judgement.

While it would have been easy to pick on Garak for cross-dressing, Skrain Dukat was too well-acquainted with the milieux in which the gender-noncomforming people of Cardassia expressed themselves to think of slurring. And truth be told, he was very much stooped over the unforeseen discovery.

“What do you want?” Elima put down her PADD instead of answering, and made an effort to raise her larynx to bring her voice to a more feminine pitch. “Have you come to get fucked again and stun me?” she did remember what had happened last time Dukat had barged in the flat like that. “Or are you here to take your revenge and be the one to take me this time?” she thinned her eyes in challenge and disdain.

“Is that how you welcome all your visitors?” Dukat sneered at the manners and came forth to take a better look at his unwilling host.

“I haven’t exactly invited you, have I?” she pointed out while squirming on the couch, tail twitching and knees writhing together.

Dukat’s eyes ogled toward her panties and his nose picked the smell of arousal coming from there, which served very well to set a new course of action in his mind.

“I beg to differ, you seem extremely inviting right now,” he smirked and approached with a wolfish appetite. “I can’t fault you… I am, after all, a very sought-after man when it comes to carnal needs. But this transformation of yours is… very intriguing…” he took a deeper sniff of the ambient scent before laying a knee on the couch and looming over Elima like a predator closing onto a prey.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” she warned with a vicious glimmer in the blue of her eyes, all while her cunt lubricated so fast that fluids soaked through the fabric of her panties and smeared onto her thighs. She could feel an erection coming but she clenched herself with all her strength so not to let it escape blatantly like a betrayal.

“Are you going to slap me if I touch you?” Dukat asked with a hoarse voice. “Are you going to insult me? Fight me off?” he dared her. “I think you want all of this,” he grinned and pressed fingers against her panties, feeling the slickness of the fabric and the burning warmth radiating from the willing reliefs underneath. “My, my… if you ain’t welcoming…”

His touch made her gasp but she still tried to push him off, knowing that Dukat’s military training gave him superiority in this situation. At the same time, her legs spread open, like unlocked by the gul’s fingers, and the tip of her erection peered through her slit like a big fat clitoris. Dukat’s throat turned dry and he unbuckled his pants with his free hand while weighing against Elima’s attempt to fend him off.

“Stop it, Dukat!” she cried, “You can’t do this!”

“Are you afraid that I can or that I can’t?” he chuckled. “I assure you, I very much can give you what your body wants, and you’re in quite some luck that my dick appears to be as willing as your cunt right now,” he freed the organ from his pants and pressed his hips against her, grinding her against the couch.

They both moaned and her hips started to move in accordance, but her arms still fought. She slapped him and he caught her hands with a threatening growl.

“You naughty girl need to be corrected,” he hissed at her, but then softened. “You’ve always wanted to be pardoned, hm? Well, maybe this is your chance… Make yourself forgiven…” he nearly purred and Elima found herself captured by the warmth of his eyes in that instant. “I’ll release you,” he said and let go of her hands, “and you’ll open that ...garment of yours.”

“That’s preposterous!” she scoffed.

She didn’t have a chance to add more as he caught her by the throat, which was both terrifying and extremely enthusing. Blue eyes turned wide with fear as breathing became more restricted.

“Come on,” Dukat grinned.

Slowly, shamefully, Elima started to drag down the zipper of her sweater, revealing a torso and breast-like fatty lumps. Dukat’s eyes widened too and his jaw hung loose.

“You have tits!” he gasped and let go of Garak’s throat to touch their breasts.

“Oh, come on, this can’t be the first time you see this,” Elima snorted but moaned, feeling even hotter from the attention. “You like them?” she asked huskily, gathering them for Dukat to play with.

He didn’t seem to have registered the question, only the physical offering, caressing Elima’s breasts, squeezing them gently and teasing her nipples. She moaned and squirmed under the attention, but her nethers were starting to really beg for more attention too. Dukat caught onto the more insistent way her hips pressed against his and how her legs held him close, and while it was flattering, it wasn’t enough. He was a Cardassian and he wanted words.

“You want something…” he purred. “Tell me what you want, Garak…”

“I don’t want any of this,” Elima hissed with pride. “You disgust me, Dukat.”

“Do I? For real?” he acted as if that were news to him. “Well then… maybe I should leave.”

“By all means, do,” she glared at him in outrage.

“I will,” he removed his hands from her but looked at the deadlock her legs were keeping him in. “It does seem like your legs and your cunt really want me to stay… So…” he looked back at her and leaned forth, nose touching her, “just tell me that you want me…”

She fought over the idea.

“You’re raping me…” she whined and it felt so good that she had to say it again: “You’re raping me, Dukat!”

“And you like that?”

“Yes!” she couldn’t deny it this time. “Please, rape me more…! Take me, rape me as deep as you can,” she pleaded.

“Tell me more about that,” he shivered, feeling himself get really hard as he buried his face in his partner’s breasts while his hand went down to feel her nethers.

“I want your little prick in my cunt,” she breathed. “Please…!”

Her cock had become fully-erected while still entrapped in her slit and Dukat couldn’t help but think of how arousing it would be to suckle on the protruding tip and drink its milk. The fantasy got him wet and feverish as he pulled her underwear to the side to slip his dick in what space was still available in her slit. Both their sizes made for a good match in the cramped space and Dukat gasped.

“You have such a good cunt, Garak…!”

“Call me Elima,” she pleaded and he thrusted harder.

“Elima…” he repeated, “mine to rape and toy with… naughty girl…” Dukat grinned and bit her in the neck.

She squealed a bit and he continued punishing her, squeezing her breasts and grinding her hips at military pace, harsh and strong, sliding in the perfectly lubricating hole with slushing and smashing. He could feel her dick spasming against his and it didn’t take too long for the both of them to come, smearing one another with their fluids, kissing necks and biting lips in a haze of ecstasy.

They were still entwined when calm and sense returned to them.

“What… did you actually want, when you came in?” Elima asked with a cracking voice.

“Certainly not this, but I think I found the answer anyway,” Dukat answered, disheveled strands of hair falling over his face.

He smiled just a bit, then more frankly:

“You’re a mess and I hate you.”

“A very mutual feeling,” Elima assured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I h0ped you liked my Grashir fanfic! <>3<3  
> Oh, forgot to say that it's kinda a Swequel to "Take me Like a Womn"
> 
> Best xxx!!  
> Check out Anns video "Exposing 8 Viral Video Tricks That Will Blow Your Mind" on Y0tubez!


End file.
